Glee Club, a History
by The Lone Hufflepuff
Summary: Kurt rolled his eyes.  People could be so dense about their talent sometimes.  "Please, you sounded great.  You should really join Glee Club!"  He smiled widely.       "Wait... Hogwarts has a Glee Club?"  Blaine looked very confused.
1. Prefects' Bathroom

I do not own Glee, or Harry Potter!

Also, the title was suggested by Tina, who can be found as I've-Gotta-Be-Me here on FF!

Prefects' Bathroom

Kurt Hummel was having an excellent day, he thought to himself (in third person) as he walked down the long and rather dim hall corridor. The school year hadn't been longer than a week so far, and he was already looking forward to this year more than any other.

There were many pros on the mental pro and con list.

Prefect for one. He was in a position of power. Nobody messed around with a Prefect if they knew what was good for them. And he was a Slytherin Prefect. He was practically _feared _by other houses.

And there was what had just happened. _Guys, I need to tell you something. And it doesn't change anything, I'm just saying that now. You're all annoying as hell anyways. So, yeah, I'm gay. _Those were his exact words to his roommates. And some exact words back, _Kurt, really, you think we didn't know? We're your roommates, we see all the clothes you bring, even though we wear uniforms, like, all the time. And you spend an hour every morning getting ready. _So he didn't have to worry about lying to his roommates anymore when they asked him why he didn't think Cindy looked great in her third year uniform when she was a sixth year.

And then there was Glee Club, like there had been for the last four years. It was the best part of Kurt's day. All his other classes were fine, and he was great at them, but they were just boring most of the time. Glee was exciting, and fun, and it was something he was actually passionate about.

And now that he'd reach his destination, he'd come full circle and back to number one on his list. _Prefect_. He wouldn't tell anyone, but one of the main things that Kurt looked forward to about being a Prefect was the bathroom. He'd heard about it, but never seen it. And as his roommates mentioned, he did spend an hour getting ready everyday.

Hogwarts could be a confusing place, and so Kurt had made sure to follow the directions he had been given exactly, and only hope that he found his way. Fifth floor, fourth door to the left of Boris the Bewildered. Kurt rolled his eyes at the confused looking statue before turning his attention to the door he needed. "Pine fresh." He whispered.

The door swung open, and Kurt let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. The first thing that hit him wasn't the beautiful bathroom, it was a beautiful voice. He wildly thought for a moment that the bathroom had some magic on it so it had music playing, but that seemed rather farfetched. The most likely reason would be someone was already in the bathroom.

Kurt walked farther into the bathroom. To his credit, he did notice the huge pool-like tub, multi-colored bubbles, all the taps, and the mermaid above it all.

But he definitely notice the boy in the water as well. He was standing with his back to him. The bubbles and deep water prevented Kurt from seeing anything, and he immediately felt creepy at the disappointed thought. Then again he was a teenager, he should be allowed to have thoughts like that, right?

The boy didn't notice him though. He was in the middle of singing his heart out. Or singing his heart out, as much as he could, while shampooing his extremely curly, dark hair. Kurt didn't recognize the song, which was strange, because when he wasn't at Hogwarts music was the only thing Kurt did over the Holidays.

Asking, "What song are you singing?" seemed ideal, but Kurt wasn't sure how to do it. The boy obviously hadn't heard him walk in, and he didn't want to startle him.

Kurt slowly started walking forward, step by step. He debated walking loudly so the boy might hear and turn around. But he didn't have to debate about making any sounds because on the next step Kurt accidently stepped in a puddle.

And completely wiped out with a very loud "AHHHH" as he went down.

Kurt closed his eyes. Maybe if he closed his eyes, the room would go away, and he wouldn't really be lying on his back on a damp, stone floor. The singing voice wouldn't stop either. Crap. The singing had stop, that must mean that-

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

Kurt supposed he had to open his eyes. He did, and sat up slowly. He felt fine, the only thing broken was his ego. He definitely landed on it during the fall, and it would not be recovered any time soon.

The boy's face was close to his, and he was kneeling on the floor next to him. Kurt stared at his face for a couple second. He had beautiful eyes, and unusually triangular eyebrows. And then his eyes went lower and he noticed his chest, and, oh, the guy had boxers on. Or swim trunks? Or whatever.

"You're not naked." He said dumbly. He instantly blushed. If his dignity hadn't been crushed by the fall, it was mostly likely drowning in the puddle right now. "Oh.. um... I... I hit my head when I fell. I'm not responsible for any words that come out of my mouth right now." Kurt attempted to find the normal wit and sarcasm he had.

The boy just smirked. "It's okay, this bathroom is kind of public. Though I don't see many people here this early in the morning. Your fall about gave me a heart attack, I didn't know anyone was in here." Now _he_ was blushing, Kurt noticed. Probably thinking about how he'd been singing the whole time.

"I'm used to waking up early." Kurt didn't mention it was because he wouldn't be able to get ready in time if he woke up at the same time as everyone else. "Sorry I scared you. I was in the middle of planning how not to startle you when I slipped. Which doesn't happen that often, I just want to mention right now. I'm very graceful and not at all a klutz." He was on of the best dancers in Glee Club. Brittany and Mike were the best, of course, but he was miles and miles ahead of Finn when it came to dancing.

"Well me singing to an audience that doesn't consist of an empty room doesn't happen that often either." The boy responded. His blush was gone, but he did seem slightly embarrassed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. People could be so dense about their talent sometimes. "Please, you sounded great. You should really join Glee Club!" He smiled widely.

"Wait... Hogwarts has a Glee Club?" He looked very confused.

Kurt's smile faded. "Yeah, well, it's not exactly popular. It's pretty much the only non-magic club, so lot's of people think it's a waste of time. Or uncool or something." He said sadly. Then he remembered he was supposed to be convincing this guy to join. "But we're really good! And it's really fun too."

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on!" Kurt didn't take no for an answer very well. "Like you have anything to do! I'm guessing your a sixth year. I'd know you if you were a fifth year like me, and I'm guessing you aren't a seventh year. So you don't have OWLs or NEWTs. You totally need something to do. And if I recall, you were singing a song I didn't know, which is very rare, so I'm assuming that means you wrote that song. And if you wrote that song, then you must like music a lot. So why not join Glee Club?" Kurt smiled again, pleased with his argument.

"I didn't say no!" The boy protested, but he was smiling. "I'm Blaine, by the way. I'm the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. So that's 'totally' something to do, I might add. And the reason I'm here, in case you were wondering. We had an early practice this morning, and the team crowds up the locker room, so I decided to come here. Your turn."

Kurt grinned. Were they really sitting on the floor of the bathroom, having a perfectly normal conversation? How was it possibly not awkward?

"Kurt Hummel. I'm one of the prefects for Slytherin. Does that make us enemies? That'd be unfortunate because I was starting to like you. And it would really make the bothering to join Glee Club much more difficult." Kurt couldn't help but flirt. Even though he knew he shouldn't, when he didn't know if this Blaine gay was straight or not.

"Oh no!" Blaine yelled in mock horror, throwing his arms up. Kurt laughed at him, and Blaine was laughing too. "Well, you don't seem evil, Kurt, so I'll let it go." Kurt thought his name had never sounded better than when Blaine said it just then. Of course he wasn't about to say that though.

Kurt smiled. "Okay then. Not enemies, got it. But speaking of going, I have to go." Kurt wasn't about to take a bath. He didn't have any shorts like Blaine. He wasn't about to get naked in front of him, no matter how much he already liked him.

"Right, okay." Blaine paused. "So do you want to meet up in the library tomorrow?" He paused again. "You know, to talk about this, uh Glee Club."

So maybe Blaine was a promising crush. "I can't, the first Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?" Kurt decided to be daring, it couldn't hurt.

Blaine was looked at him for awhile. "Are you asking me out?" He asked.

"Well, you did ask me out first." Kurt replied with a wink.


	2. Potions Class

Still don't own Glee/Harry Potter!

Also, these chapters might all be short and frequent, or long and more spread out. I haven't really decided yet!

Potions Class

"Let me get this right, you met a guy taking a bath, and then asked him out? Wanky, Hummel, and yet I'm proud."

Kurt looked over at the grinning Santana Lopez. "Remind me again why I am working with you?" He asked her. "You're not even helping me." He added, gesturing at the potion brewing in front of him that she hadn't even looked at in the last five minutes.

"You're working with me because Brittany asked you to, and she's so sweet you couldn't turn her down. You didn't realize she was asking for a threesome, and when you did, it was too late." Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany's shoulders and both of them grinned at him.

"It's because you love us!" Brittany said brightly.

"You both should be thanking me." Kurt said, but he had a smile on his face.

"Well, you know threesomes are even better in bed than in the potions classroom!"

"Shut it, Santana."

They worked in silence for the rest of the time. Or Kurt finished the potion, which turned out the exact shade of violet the book called for, and Santana and Brittany whispered and giggled to each other.

Professor Snape started going around the room to grade the potions. Rachel and Finn's potion was graded right before theirs. Their potion got an E on their potion. Kurt suspected this was because Finn got in her way too much. They were the only other team in the room, besides Kurt, Santana, and Brittany, that mixed the Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses.

Professor Snape looked over Kurt's potion, and nodded once at it. "O, good job, Hummel." He said, already walking away. Kurt grinned to himself before turning to see Santana and Brittany's reactions. Brittany gave him a thumbs up before hugging Santana to celebrate.

"You are officially our partner, forever." Santana announced over Brittany's shoulder. They jumped up and down a couple times.

"I don't think so, I think Kurt should be my partner next time." Kurt looked over to the new voice. Quinn smiled at him, probably trying to work her charms. "He is in my house you know." She added.

"Kurt's in my house too, unless you've forgotten, Fabray." Santana shot back.

"Why can't I live with you guys?" Brittany asked. Quinn, Santana, and Kurt all shared the same look before Santana was silently picked to explain to Brittany.

"We're Slytherin, Brit, and you're Hufflepuff. It's because you're lovely, and we're evil. Or something. Besides, you have sleep over all the time, it's like living with us!" Brittany was smiling again. Santana knew just the thing to say when it came to Brittany.

"It's true though, she's in our room all the time." Quinn said. Kurt knew she would never admit it, but she did like Santana and Brittany. They were all in Glee Club after all, and Quinn and Santana were both on the same Quidditch team. Brittany was on the Hufflepuff team.

"I know, I'm the only person awake when you try to sneak Brittany out in the mornings." Kurt reminded them with a knowing smile.

"Just you wait, 'Hummel who sees and knows everything,' mark my words, some day you will have to sneak someone out in the morning, like this new Blaine kid, and we will taunt you about it." Santana shot back. Brittany, nodded her head up and down while swinging her and Santana's intertwined hands back and forth.

"First of all, Blaine is a Sixth year, so I don't think you, Santana the fifth year, can call him a kid. And second of all, that's not going to be happening any time soon. We haven't even gone to Hogsmeade yet."

"You would get the Quidditch captain though." Quinn sighed, obviously jealous. Kurt tried to ignore her looking over at Finn who was being talked at by Rachel. That would only cause drama they'd all be dragged into at a later date. "It's seriously unfair."

"He's a year older too. He's so sexy. And you know, he's Blaine _Anderson_. Both his parents are pretty high up in the Minsitry. So can you just say rich?" Santana sighed sadly. Brittany patted her shoulder comfortably.

"How do you know more about my date then I do?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"Santana's dad works for the Ministry and she likes sexy people." Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"That's why she likes you, Brit." Kurt said with a wink. Brittany squealed with laughter and ran to give Kurt a hug. Quinn giggled.

Santana glared. "You're supposed to be gay."

"I also know flattery will get me everywhere."

"If you two would stop fighting, you'd notice the class has ended. So we can go to Glee now!" Quinn announced loudly. Santana opened her mouth, but decided against drawing the argument out any longer.

"GLEE!" Brittany shouted, clapping. She began to ran out of the room, before running back to grab Santana's hand to pull her along. Santana already grabbed their bags, and she walked out with Brittany skipping next to her.

Quinn waited for Kurt as he gathered his books together and put them into his black messenger bag. "So Mr. Schue says he has a big announcement today." She said as they walked out.

"Yeah. I'm willing to bet next week is going to be the Duet assignment. The second week of school has been duets since I've been in Glee." Kurt shared. He had been in Glee Club since his first year, Quinn had joined at the beginning of last year.

"Really? Duets, that should be... fun." Quinn said. Kurt looked over at her glum face. Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

"You and Puck are in a fight, again, aren't you? I saw you looking at Finn today, don't pretend like you weren't." Kurt would be tired of the relationship drama if he hadn't acceptable that not having relationship drama was completely impossible.

"I'm just tired of him right now, okay? I see how nice Finn is with Rachel, and she's so annoying too. It's not like I'm going to steal him away from her, okay? I wouldn't do that, even though she practically stole him away from me..." Quinn wasn't getting into the angry category, and Kurt didn't want to go there right now.

"Why don't you ask that new Sam guy? He's not gay, I checked. Though he might be a liar, he won't admit that he dies his hair, and I absolutely know he does." Kurt offered. "He's nice, and you could probably make Puck jealous or something like that, if you so wish."

"You checked?" Quinn asked, a smile broke onto her face as she giggled. "So, you're probably going to ask that Blaine guy to duet with you, right?"

"Well now, that does sound like a swell idea, Quinn. Thank you!" Kurt said, giving her a conspiratorial smile. "I'll have to persuade him, but he's already had experience coming out of the closet, so I don't expect getting over this musical shyness should be too difficult."

"Like you weren't already planning to wow him with your magical voice. You like him, you want to impress him, you want to make him fall in love with you!" Quinn teased.

"While you might be getting slightly carried away... yes, I do like him." Kurt was suddenly serious now, smiling. "He's my first crush, that's you know, gay and all. So it's kind of awesome."

Quinn smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his waist and squeezing. Kurt wrapped his arm around her and squeezed back affectionately. They walked the rest of the way to Glee like that, not really needing words in the comfortable silence.


	3. Hogsmeade Trip

I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

Hogsmeade Trip

"Is that him, Blaine, is that him?" Kurt raised his eyebrows as he walked towards Blaine. One either side of him were two boys. They all seemed to be whispering to each other. "I think it is him, wow, I like his scarf."

Blaine smiled apologetically, stepping away from the group. They took over the space Blaine had just been standing in, practically huddling together. "I'm sorry, these are my friends. I'm very, very lucky to have them." Blaine said. Kurt liked the sarcasm, he would have been the same way about his friends. One of the boys poked Blaine in the back. "Right, this is Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff. And we're leaving now, and they're not coming because they have detention for dancing on the common room table."

"He might sound all high and mighty, but he should have detention too, he just didn't get caught. Instead of warning us he just jumped off, leaving us to face the angry prefect. Don't trust him Kurt!" The boy Blaine introduced as Wes said. Kurt was fighting a smile now.

"We are definitely walking away." Blaine said, but he looked liked he was holding back laughter as well. "Come on!" He tugged on the bottom of Kurt's scarf gently, and began walking. Kurt looked down at his scarf for one second, and then began to follow quickly, till they were walking shoulder to shoulder. They didn't hold hands, but the back of their hands brushed multiple times on the walk, and Kurt figured it couldn't have been _that_ accidental.

They walked the rest of the way to Hogsmeade talking about all sorts of topics. Blaine talked about quidditch, what it was like to be a chaser and captain, and Kurt managed to not even get that bored. When Kurt complained about the sock selection at Gladgrags Wizardwear, Blaine didn't laugh. Though he did admit to having bought socks there before, which might have been worse actually.

"Oh come on, the socks aren't that bad!" Kurt refused to agree with Blaine's statement. They were in in the shop now. It was the only clothing shop in Hogsmeade really, it was rather disappointing. "I mean look at these! They're classy." Blaine held up a pair of argyle knee socks, bright red and gold.

Kurt made a face. Blaine made a face back at him, though his was more pleading to Kurt's disgust. "No, Blaine, no." Kurt shook his head, but Blaine just started to nod at him. "Seriously, those socks are hideous."

Blaine walked away towards the front of the shop. Kurt watched him go, expecting him to turn around at any moment. But he just kept going and stopped at the counter. "Wait, Blaine what..."

When he returned, Blaine held out a small bag to him. "You are now the owner of those 'hideous' socks." He said proudly.

"Wait, you bought the socks for me?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Yep. I know it doesn't have a bow, but consider it a gift. Remember, no regifting and you should really wear them some time as to not hurt my feelings."

They walked out of the shop, Kurt mostly staring, dumbfounded, at Blaine. He bought him the socks? It was a gift. And sure, it was mostly a joke. But still, he actually spent money on Kurt. And those socks weren't really that bad, now that Kurt thought about it.

"Don't look now, but Puck and Finn are over there by Zonkos. And don't look now, again, Santana and Brittany are over there by The Three Broomsticks. Now, how are we going to escape?" Blaine looked surprised at Kurt's announcement first. Then he looked over at Puck and Finn, and then at Brittany and Santana. "I told you not to look! Did you make eye contact? Tell me you didn't. Did Puck glare at you? Did Santana... well make a Santana-face at you? Okay, okay, quick... let's go here, yeah, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop."

Kurt pushed Blaine through the door. Blaine wasn't paying attention, just laughing. Kurt wasn't laughing, he knew what his friends could be like. They could made Blaine's friends look calm and uninterested in them.

When Blaine stopped suddenly, to avoid running into another customer, Kurt walked into his back. "I'm starting to think you are a klutz." Blaine said, turning around with a smirk on his face.

"Please, it was your fault." Kurt turned away just in case he was blushing.

"So... quills. Need a quill? Or are we just going to hide in here till the coast is clear?" Kurt liked how Blaine didn't question why they were hiding.

"Not really. Except, hey, that one's nice. It reminds me of my owl." Kurt pointed. The quill had a light yellow feather. His owl, Pavarotti was the exact shade of yellow.

"That's a pretty shade of yellow... it's very happy... wait, your owl is yellow?" Blaine was examining the quill, and then looked up when he realized how strange Kurt's owl really was.

"Yeah, I think someone must have put a spell on him or something. But he's really beautiful. Really small and chirper, you know, annoying and cute like that." Kurt explained.

"I'm sure he is. I mean, this quill is so nice and all. My quills are all boring grey and black, you know. Standard." Kurt couldn't actually say he knew. All of his quills were colorful and flashy, attempts to make up for the wardrobe he couldn't show off everyday.

Kurt suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Blaine, will you go look outside and see if the coast is clear? I'll be out right behind you in a minute, okay?" Blaine nodded, and went outside. Kurt didn't waste any time, practically running to the counter. "I'll take this quill. And I want a bow with it too."

"I can't believe you got me the quill. And a bow too." Blaine was still smiling as they walked, even though Kurt had given him the quill more than a minute ago. "I'm totally going to use this all the time!"

"I'd like to the same about your socks, but I can't say I'm going to wear them all the time." Blaine elbowed him playfully, and Kurt stuck his tongue out at him, poking his side back. "Maybe once." Kurt allowed, after having to dodge tickling attempts. He refused to be tickled.

They went to more shops, after agreeing on a no more present rule since they didn't have that much pocket money. Tomes and Scolls was the first shop, a bookshop. There wasn't a great selection though, but Kurt thought they were probably biased since they had the Hogwarts library. Blaine dragged him to Spintwitches, a sporting goods store, and Kurt dragged him to Dominic Maestro's, a music shop.

In the end they ended up at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Blaine said that we really wanted to get some coffee. Kurt believed him, but also thought that all Hogsmeade dates ended up at Madam Puddifoot's. He knew this because whenever he was here with the girls they'd all go for tea or coffee and stare at the couples jealously.

The cute, round table they ended up at was right next to the window. It was letting sunshine, it was actually a nice, sunny day out for once.

Kurt was glad it wasn't raining, his perfectly coifed hair would have been ruined after all. Blaine's hair probably would have been okay. Kurt noticed that his hair was gelled back today. Maybe a tad bit too much. But the striped cardigan he was wearing made up for that.

"So, Glee Club." Kurt was surprised he wasn't the one to bring Glee Club up first. He's forgotten somewhere along the course of the day. But now that he remembered, Blaine wasn't going to leave this place until he agreed to sing a duet with him.

"I noticed you didn't mind being in Dominic Maestro's today." Kurt commented. "In fact, you were definitely eyeing that piano." Blaine almost looked surprised that Kurt had noticed. Of course he had though, he'd been eyeing Blaine once he's found that there was no new sheet music in.

"I might be able to play the piano." Blaine admitted with a smile. "And I might not be that opposed to joining Glee Club."

"Yes!" Kurt almost jumped with excitement. "This is great, okay, we'll... I mean, you'll have so much fun!"

"Do I have to audition?" Blaine asked, and suddenly looked very nervous.

Kurt considered it. "Well, normally everyone does. It's not a big deal though! Mike Chang is in and he doesn't even sing! So you, who can most certainly sing, don't even need to worry!"

"Well I suppose that is comforting. Why's he in Glee though?" Blaine asked. Kurt did his best to not get distracted by Blaine licking the stirrer he was using for his coffee. Because really, why was he licking it like that? It wasn't fair.

"I think Rachel actually said it best for once. 'Being apart of something special makes you special.'" Kurt said with a smile. "Oh, and he likes to dance."

They both took sips of their coffee silently for a few moments.

"Blaine, I have a proposal for you." Kurt said. He was smiling nervously, but he had already decided he wasn't going to take no for an answer after all. Without thinking about it, too much that is, he grabbed Blaine's hand that was resting on the table. "Will you sing a duet with me for Glee Club?"

Kurt had been prepared for an awkward silence. A look of doubt. He wasn't prepared for the instant grin and sudden excitement. Blaine eagerly grabbed Kurt's hand.

"A duet? Like singing together? That'd be so fun! What song should we sing? Aren't you like, an expert? I know, I could play the piano! Wait, and sing at the same time? Okay, maybe I'm not ready for that quite yet..."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Blaine, calm down. While I am extremely pleases you've said yes, you are rambling. And our competition is right over there! They can't over hear anything." Blaine's head whipped around to view the shop. He looked over the couples for a couple seconds before turning back to Kurt. "Sam and Quinn?" He guessed.

It was an impressive, and correct guess. "Yes, how'd you know?" Kurt wondered.

"Sam sings in the shower all the time." Blaine said with a grin. "He's on the Quidditch team too you know. So does that mean Puck is on the Glee Club too? Because they'll start harmonizing sometimes..." Kurt nodded. "So are Quinn and Sam dating or something? Or just singing together?" Blaine asked, looking over at them again.

Kurt looked over too. Sam was saying something, and Quinn was laughing at him. When she wasn't busy laughing, she was watching him with a smile. And they were holding hands. "I don't know, they weren't yesterday at least. I suggested they duet together. Quinn likes having a man in her life, so it's very much possible."

"They look coupley." Blaine said.

"So do we." Kurt commented, still looking at Quinn and Sam.

"And handsome." Kurt looked back at Blaine, who was already looking at him.

"Did you just say you're handsome?" Kurt teased after a moment.

"Are you always going to ruin moments like this?" Blaine complained, pulling his hand back. But he was standing up, because they'd both been done with their coffee for awhile now. "Because that is totally what you just did."

Kurt stood up, and took the hand Blaine offered out to him as they left the shop. "Well you weren't wrong." Kurt said.

"Yeah, you did ruin the moment, I'm glad you agree-wait, did you just say I'm handsome?" Blaine stopped walking out of shock.

"You're so dramatic. And that's coming from me." Kurt said, laughing at Blaine, pulling on his hand.

"And don't you forget it. If you don't wear those socks sometime I'll have to do something drastic."


	4. Lunch Meeting

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter. I do however own a midnight ticket to the Deathly Hallows movie that I would protect with my life. That being said. I think these chapters will be on the shorter and hopefully more frequent side. So I hope that's good with you all! (I don't really know who I am addressing exactly, the goal would be readers!) So I'm done, I'll try not to write you guys messages at the beginning of every chapter! Read on! I promise the actual chapter is way better than this.

Lunch Meeting

"So you went on a date with Sam on Saturday, Quinn?"

"You were there, Kurt, why are you asking me this?"

"I just want to make you feel guilty, that's all. I said you should duet with him, not date him."

"You said he was straight, why are you jealous?"

"That is not what I was implying. I was implying that you shouldn't make him a rebound."

"Sam isn't a rebound, he's a Keeper."

"Yes, exactly, Brittany, that's my point. He's a keeper and if Quinn is just using him-"

"No, no, Brittany meant Keeper on the quidditch team."

"But Santana, what other kind of Keeper is there?"

"Okay guys, I think we've had enough small chatter for now. The reason we are having this Glee Club Lunch meeting is because we need to make the list of who is dueting with who, and what order we will all perform in. Now I already wrote in for the first spot myself and Finn, so who is going to go next?"

Rachel interrupted the gossip with her Glee plans. She stood in the middle of the room, facing the chairs with a clip board and a look of business. The girls plus Kurt were on one side of the room, gossiping. The guys were on the other side, probably discussing quidditch. Once it was clear the gossiping was over, Quinn trailed over to sit by Sam, and Tina went to sit by Mike.

"Wait, why do you get to go first?" Puck called out, asking the silent annoyed thought of everyone in the room. Finn avoided eye contact. "That's so not cool." He added.

Rachel didn't even look phased, she had surely expected the question. "_I_ made the list, _I_ took the responsibility, so _I_ get to go first. But thank you for speaking up first Noah, you may go second. Who is your duet partner?"

Artie rolled forward a couple feet. "I am." He said proudly. Puck nodded, and they fist bumped.

"Wait, since when are you two duet partners?" Santana asked from the back of the room. She looked like she could hardly care less about the answer though, her and Brittany were busy painting each other's nails.

Puck and Artie exchanged a look, and laughed, before Puck went on to explain. "You know how much Filch hates me." He began. Everyone nodded knowingly. Filch hated everyone, but his hatred for Puck was notorious. "Well he kind of has a soft spot for Artie. I think he thinks Artie is a squib like him, for some reason, since he's in a wheel chair. Doesn't make much sense, I know, even I'm smarter than that... but anyways, Artie helped me get out of a tough spot with Filch. So now we're best buds. And we thought, since we're both awesome, why let any females get our mad duet powers down?"

Several of the Glee Club members rolled their eyes, including Kurt. Of course they all thought they were the best. Rachel, who was probably the most self assured of her talent, even laughed. Of course she stopped once Puck glared at her.

"Ooookay." Rachel said nervously, still reacting from the glare. "Since Santana spoke up, you can go next! Who will you be dueting with?"

Santana didn't look up from her now yellow nails. Kurt was sure she was going to get comments about that back in the Slytherin common room, but he wasn't worried, Santana could take care of herself. "Brittany." She said while making Brittany's nails sparkle.

Brittany brightened up at her name being called. "Santana!" She responded with a giggly grin. Kurt had to look away, they were way too happy. He was still recovering from his Transfiguration test before this, he wasn't prepared to grin quite yet.

"Right, so who is next?" Rachel asked, looking around the room. When no one offered a response, she began to call them out one by one.

Tina and Mercedes had decided to duet together. Mike said he was offering his choreography skills to any couple, but was going to sit this one out when it came to the singing. Quinn quietly announced she was going to be with Sam. She got many looks, but Quinn ignored all of them. Sam just sat there and looked ecstatic to be paired with Quinn Fabray.

When it was Kurt's turn, Rachel looked over at him. "...Kurt?" She asked, sympathy seeming to pour out of her. She obviously thought that Kurt had been left out. While Kurt was touched that she cared so much, it was also _very_ annoying. Kurt Hummel wasn't left out or forgotten.

"I will be singing a duet with..." He paused for a dramatic effect. Many of the girls already knew that he was going to duet with Blaine, but it was still a surprise for many of the Glee Clubbers. And Kurt was not one to let a surprise go. "Blaine Anderson!"

The surprise had the intended effect. "Blaine Anderson? As in, our Quidditch Captain?" Sam questioned. "Did you know he could sing?" He asked Puck.

Puck just shook his mohawked head in absolute confusion. "I've been on the team with him for years, I can't believe I never knew he could sing! If I'd known I totally would have recruited him."

"Well he and his friends do dance around a lot..." Mercedes commented. "We should have known."

Finn and Mike both looked confused as well. They knew of Blaine because they were both on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Brittany and Santana, who were on their house teams as well, didn't look surprised only because they had been told in advance.

"Wait, how do you even know this Blaine? And that he can sing? And he's going to sing a duet with you? I mean, he's a popular sixth year and..." Rachel's voice ran off and she nervously avoided the glare that was coming from Kurt this time. It was hard to remember he was Rachel's friend at times like this. Times when she was offending him by implying an "popular sixth year" wouldn't sing a duet with him.

Kurt decided to try the count to ten method. Maybe then he wouldn't insult Rachel when he replied. _One, two, three, four_-

"They had a bath and then Kurt took him out." Brittany explained brightly. Or thought she was explaining at least.

"No, no, Kurt met Blaine when he was taking a bath. Blaine was singing, so then he asked him to join Glee club. And then he asked him out." Santana corrected Brittany.

Kurt was really reconsidering the whole confiding in Brittany and Santana right now.

"Wow, that's kind of how I asked Sam to join Glee club!" Finn observed. "Well, except for the date part." Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn would.

"Okay, so Kurt and Blaine. Now I was thinking I could make a schedule and so I will be asking your songs tomorrow at Glee Practice. And-"

"Rachel, shut up. We're still discussing Kurt's new romance." Santana interrupted with her infamous bitch face. How she could look at Brittany adoringly one minute and then look at Rachel like _I will curse you _Kurt didn't fully understand.

"No, we're done discussing Blaine and myself. Though I will say he is attending tomorrow's meeting. So I would appreciate it if you all don't scare him off. And that's the end of the discussion." He used his very own bitch face.

Even Santana moved on to a new topic.


	5. Blaine's Audition

I don't own Glee, Harry Potter, or Teenage Dream!

I was also asked for a master post of what houses the characters were in! So I worked it into the story! This is just my opinion! It's a tough call for many of them. So don't be angry at me, thanks!

Blaine's Audition

"_So I would appreciate it if you all don't scare him off."_

Kurt kept remembering the words he had spoken to the Glee Club yesterday. Especially now that he was standing in front of the club with Blaine next to him. All the faces were in their direction.

"So you must be Blaine Anderson!" Mr. Schue said, interrupting the awkward silence. Kurt was glad it was him that spoke first because he knew the room would only stay quiet for so long. Rather Mr. Schue than an inappropriate comment from Santana. "Welcome to the Glee Club!" Mr. Schue was obviously pleased to have another member, he was practically bouncing.

"Thank you." Blaine said politely. He didn't look nervous, but he didn't look completely at ease either.

"Why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves? Names and houses." Mr. Schue had obviously been reading books on good "getting to know each other" activities again. He obviously hadn't learned from the last time they did the trust exercises. Tina just physically couldn't catch Puck. It wasn't trust, it was gravity.

"I am Rachel Berry!" Rachel stood up proudly. "I am from Slytherin." She added, grinning widely. She sat back down. "Oh, but don't think I am evil! I would just do anything to get what I want." Rachel added, standing back up.

"_Anything_?" Puck questioned with a smirk.

"Shut up Puck." Rachel hissed, sitting back down, crossing her arms.

"Uh... Finn Hudson, Hufflepuff." Finn said awkwardly. Then again, everything Finn did seemed to be awkward. Kurt couldn't believe he'd had a crush on him last year. Talk about the stereotypical crush on a straight jock. At least that was out of the way now.

"Santana Lopez. You can slither in any time you want." Santana winked. Brittany looked over at her, confused.

"I thought Blaine was in Gryffindor."

"He is Brittany." Kurt said, exasperated. Blaine just stood there, looking a mix of awkward and trying his best not to laugh.

"Then why did Santana say..."

"She's just a pervert." Kurt threw a glare in her direction, but she just smiled back at him.

"Moving on guys." Mr. Schue called from over by the piano.

"Mercedes Jones, Gryffindor."

"Quinn Fabray, Slytherin."

"Tina Cohen-Chang, Ravenclaw."

"Mike Chang, Hufflepuff."

"Puck, Gryffindor."

"Sam Evans, Gryffindor."

"Artie Abrams, Ravenclaw."

There was a silence.

"Brittany!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"And I am William Schuester, you can call me Mr. Schue. I was in Ravenclaw back when I was in school."

Kurt and Blaine went to sit down after that. Kurt sat next to Mercedes, and Blaine sat next to him. Quinn and Sam were in the row behind them, and Tina and Mike in the row in front. Luckily Santana was far away. Kurt didn't trust her around Blaine. Or just in general.

"So, Blaine is going to audition now, right?" Rachel turned around in her seat to look, no, stare at them, oblivious to Blaine's sudden nervous fidgeting in his seat. "I mean, we all auditioned. It's only fair." She went on.

"Maybe he's scared. He might have heard about that Hufflepuff first year you scared off last year. Your directions sent her to a dungeon that hadn't been used in years! A rat bit her!" Rachel turned back around in her seat at Quinn's words. Kurt smiled in Quinn's direction, a silent thank you.

"Yeah, how is that Sunshine girl? I heard she was in the hospital wing for weeks. She had like, emotional trauma or something." Finn questioned. Clearly, by Rachel's hurt look, that was the wrong thing to do as a supporting boyfriend. "But I mean, she's okay now, no hard feelings, right?"

"Well yeah, if there were hard feelings Rachel would be in legal troubles." Santana replied with her own smirk.

"While I am hurt that you all remember that mistake of mine, the fact still stands that Blaine needs to audition!" Rachel protested with her arms crossed again.

"It's okay, I understand. And I'm prepared to audition." Blaine said, standing up, and walking towards the front of the room.

Kurt watched as Blaine stood with his back towards them for a few, short seconds. He could see the deep breath Blaine took before turning back around. When he was facing them, a smile was on his face. "I am going to dedicate this song to Kurt. I have him to thank for convincing me to join Glee Club. And also a wonderful quill."

And then Blaine started to sing. He was singing acapella. And while he had been nervous sitting in the chair next to Kurt, now... now he had transformed. He was full of confidence and moved around the room without seeming like he had choreographed any of it. It seemed natural, upbeat, and fun, just like Blaine. He didn't miss a word or a note. He smiled and made eye contact, even if it was only with Kurt.

All of these things Kurt noticed. But in the back of his mind. Because what he was really noticing right then? That was his top priority?

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Blaine wasn't just dedicating this song to him. Blaine was singing this song _to_ him. It was very arguably serenading. In public, in front of his friends. The friends that all had impressed and surprised faces. Except for Finn and Brittany, who just looked confused, Santana and Puck, who probably thought Blaine and Kurt should be making out after this song, and Mr. Schue, who just looked excited in general.

_Let you put your hands on me _

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

Blaine ended his song to applause, and a standing ovation. Kurt would admit, when he stood up his legs were slightly shaky. Then again, a guy had just sang a song, basically inviting him to jump his bones, so he had a right to be shaken up just a bit.

"Alright, so Kurt, he's not wearing jeans right now, but I think the offer still stands. So you can just, you know, go for it." Santana advised. Loudly.

"Santana." Mr. Schue reprimanded. He walked over to Blaine while clapping. "Well I think I speak for all of us, welcome to Glee Club!"

After that Blaine took his seat and the rest of the meeting was normal. Mr. Schue talked about duets, giving them suggestions and ideas, examples of other famous duets, and other information about duets.

Rachel spent the whole time doodling. She'd announced before Mr. Schue arrived that her and Finn were ready to perform, and would have performed today if she didn't want to mess up the schedule she'd already made and posted on the bulletin board for all of them to see.

Everyone else listened though, or as much as they were capable of.

Brittany did fall asleep once or twice, but nothing a shove from Quinn couldn't handle.

Tina and Mercedes did pass notes.

Finn kept drumming on available surfaces, his knees, chairs, whatever Rachel was doodling.

All in all, a normal Glee meeting. Except for the fact that Kurt sat next to Blaine, trying very hard to act all in all, normal, even though Blaine had just sung an amazing song to him and he had sounded amazing and was amazing, amazing was just the word, amazing, really. It was hard to be act all in all, normal, when he couldn't think exactly coherently.

Luckily by the time they were walking out of the classroom, Kurt was thinking more clearly. Enough to yell at Santana and Brittany at least.

"I know you are following us, go away!" They skipped away with linked arms, which might have been cute, but they both gave him dirty, disappointed looks as they did so.

"So your friends are very... interesting." Blaine commented.

"You know what else is interesting? Your audition. That was very interesting." Kurt commented, failing at the whole nonchalant thing. "I mean, you're a natural performer. It was really... amazing." Kurt wasn't blushing now, he wasn't back at slightly incoherent thoughts, or an adjective vocabulary of only the word _amazing_.

"You're amazing." Kurt stopped walking. Blaine stopped a step later, turning around to stare at him with wide eyes. "I... umm, I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for saying I'm amazing? Because I'm not amazing, or because..." Kurt's voice trailed off.

"No, you are, it's just I didn't mean to say it, because who says stuff like that randomly? I mean, it's just kind of... yeah. But you are amazing, Kurt." Kurt wasn't sure which one of them was blushing more. They began walking again, and Kurt took Blaine's hand in his.

"So we should probably discuss our duet, or something." Blaine said after a moment.

"I'm okay with just discussing how amazing you and I are for now." Kurt replied.

Blaine was laughing for awhile, before his laughter abruptly stopped. Kurt looked over at him questionably. Blaine grinned slowly. "You think I'm amazing!" Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too. "Kurt Hummel thinks I'm amazing. Amazzzzzing." Blaine said in a sing song voice.

"Do not push it, Blaine Anderson."

"Can you just say it one more time? I want to remember it forever."

"Fine, you're-"

"No, I'm not ready. I have to prepare myself, I'm remembering this forever? Don't give me that look. Okay, I'm ready now."

"Blaine Anderson, you are _so_ not amazing."

"Kurt! That was so mean. That was so, so, so mean."

"You so pushed it, you so, so, so pushed it."

Now Blaine was the one that stopped walking. Except he had a pouting face on. He was definitely making a scene, not even noticing the students walking by giving them strange looks. "You're not going to move until I say you're amazing, are you?" Kurt asked with a sigh. Blaine shook his head, grinning like he had already won. "Fine. You, Blaine Anderson, and amazing."

Kurt tried to pretend to be annoyed. But when they started walking again, they were both grinning like fools.


	6. Duet Competition

Duet Competition

Blaine wouldn't stop humming. He was humming the song, over and over.

He was sitting at the piano, occasionally playing the notes he was singing. Kurt was writing on their copies of the music. They made an awesome duet team, they were _so_ going to win this.

"I'm surprised you found the perfect song." Kurt said, sliding Blaine's copy over to him. He'd highlighted where each of them sang. Blaine's in yellow, and his in green. (If he had highlighted Blaine's in red then it would look like a Christmas song.) "I mean, it's not a perfect song. It's the perfect song. For us."

Blaine shrugged. "It's not like I spent all last night searching for it in the library, also forcing my two best friends, Wes and David, to look with me. I also don't have to repay them by buying them each however much candy they want at Honeydukes next time we have a Hogsmeade trip."

Kurt was shocked that someone was taking this seriously besides Rachel and him. Well, Rachel was a completely different story, she went beyond serious.

"It will be worth it. I promise."

Rachel and Finn sang their duet on Wednesday, first as Rachel had ordered. Luckily they weren't wearing match outfits like last year. They'd sung Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Rachel wore a purple dress and Finn wore a purple shirt. They both had sparkly gold belts with matching shoes. It was absolutely the worst thing Kurt had ever seen. It made Kurt like the fact that they were forced to wear robes most of the time so he didn't have to see _that_.

This time they were sining Lay All Your Love on Me. It was an easy song for them, they had the chemistry that made the song perfect. They took it upbeat and fun, dancing around the piano, hand holding, big smiles, and a jazz square by Rachel. Over all, perfect vocals, and something to smile at.

"Okay, so, I'm pretty sure that song was all about sex. So now I'm wondering, how do you two have sex? Because Rachel, you're like a house elf."

"Now I get the feeling that you might all be a bit bored after that performance. So me and Artie here are going to PARTIE things up." Puck announced at the beginning of their duet, brandishing a fist high into the air. Artie nodded, and then they fist bumped.

Kurt shook his head. Not only did Puck make a pun, but a fist bump, during a duet? Really? Kurt didn't really get bromance. All of his best friends were girls. He didn't look at Blaine as a friend. So he couldn't really understand it. But fistbumps? _Really_?

When they started singing, Kurt had to admit that Puck singing the part that was originally sung by a female was pretty cool. Normally he was the only one around here to do that kind of thing. Artie rapped, of course.

"Puck getting in touch with his feminime side? He suddenly became a lot more attractive to me. But really, trolling the muggle radio guys? I don't even know what an airplane _is_."

The piano started up, and Kurt couldn't help but smile. It wasn't what he'd expected from Brittany and Santana at all, but it was perfect.

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom_

_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_

_And we know that it could be_

_And we know that it should_

_And you that you feel it too_

Brittany sang with a smile on her face the entire time. She didn't look at anyone but Santana. Who didn't look at anyone but Brittany.

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could, cause you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

Santana sang. She was always brutally honest, and she was honest when she shang too. All the emotions, thoughts, and feelings were there. It was absolutely beautiful.

The song ended with Santana and Brittany singing together, facing each other and holding hands. Brittany swung their hands out and back lightly, and Santana was slightly swaying. It was peaceful in a a way, Kurt thought.

The rest of the Glee Club sang the "oohs" since they all knew the song so well. They had also clapped in the right spots.

"Well, I don't see the point in seeing any more duets Mr. Schue." Santana was back to her old self again after the song. "Quinn and Sam? As Mercedes would say, hell to the no. Mercedes and Tina? Best friends, not best duet. Artie and Puck? While we had a party with your song, Partie is not for the win. Rachel and Finn? Just let me say your song was sickening to me slightly. It was almost like watching you to do it right there. And Kurt and Blaine... while I appreciate the effort, and I am going to say I know you'll be good because I don't want Kurt to jinx me in my sleep, you're just not going to beat Brit and I."

Tina and Mercedes were definitely a force to be reckoned with. They seemed to have practiced every move and note. Of course they had had the help of Mike. Tina's boyfriend stayed true to his word, and his choreographing was surprisingly good.

They sang Hush, Hush. Tina sang the "Hush Hush" parts, and Mercedes sang a lot of the other parts that suited her diva sound. They sang the chorus together. The song was a lot of fun. While they didn't have chemistry, they clearly had their friendship.

Kurt wasn't sure what to expect from Sam and Quinn. He had suggested that they sing together, but he didn't really know how it would turn out. Quinn was a bit wary of boys in general, even though she was always after the guy she thought would be best for her at that moment. Those right guys for her often tended to be on Quidditch teams.

And then Kurt was worried.

Sam and Quinn were adorable.

_He's not a boy that you can change, _Quinn sang, and then Sam sang, _nor should you want to_

_He's not a boy that you can tame,_ Quinn sang, and then Sam sang,_ don't let it taunt you_

_Don't even try to to run away, _Quinn sang, and then Sam sang, _he wouldn't stop you_

_He's not a boy that you can chain, _Quinn sang, and then Sam sang, _I know you want to_

They were finishing each others sentences. The song fit their voices incredibly.

"They are so adorable." Kurt looked over at Santana at the songs end, with many others. "I hate it." She added. They all turned back.

Kurt and Blaine's duet was sweet and simple. Their choreography was the same way.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true...I was made for you_

Kurt began the song.

They sat on 2 stools in the middle of the room, facing the Glee Club. Kurt sang to the audience, but turned slightly towards Blaine when he sang _made for you_. He smiled at him. His smile grew as Blaine began to sing.

_I climbed across the mountain tops_

_Swam all across the ocean blue_

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

_But baby I broke them all for you_

_Because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_You do_

_I was made for you_

Blaine sang to the crowd too, and then faced Kurt when the lyrics turned to you instead of I. Kurt had butterflies in his stomach now, even though he hadn't had them before the performance. Blaine hadn't been singing about how he was made for Kurt then.

Kurt sang the next verse, and then Blaine sang the one after that.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess_

_No, they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what _

_I've been through like you do_

_And I was made for you..._

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true..._

_I was made for you._

Kurt and Blaine sang the last line together, it was the first time in the entire duet they actually sang the same line.

They were holding hands, even though Kurt couldn't remember reaching for Blaine's hand, or having Blaine take his hand.

"They are obviously trying to copy Brittany and I by holding hands." Santana called out, but the effort wasn't really there. Even Santana couldn't be completely snarky all the time. Though she wouldn't beg to differ, she'd just yell at you for saying something like that.

"And the winners are... Brittany and Santana!"

"Do you have something to say about that Santana?"

She just smiled.


	7. The Quidditch Match

The Quidditch Match

There were two important things in Kurt's life this November. Both of those things were in turmoil.

Glee Club was one. And while one might argue the club was always in turmoil, this was different.

It was all because of Quidditch. Quidditch just affected the entire school. There was no exception in the Glee Club. More than half of the club was on their house team. Of the members that weren't on a team, more than half were dating a person on a team.

The first game of the year was this Friday afternoon. It was Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. So of course everyone was acting accordingly.

Bets were made by anyone who went ner Puck and couldn't yell "NO!" at him loud enough.

Blaine, Puck, and Sam had Quidditch practice almost everyday. Blaine was a "practice makes perfect" type of captain.

Finn's dancing reached point zero again, Brittany used Glee as her own personal nape time, and Mike was even quieter than usual. (Which basically meant he didn't speak at all.) Hufflepuff was clearly practicing a lot as well.

And then there was Blaine.

Blaine who always sat next to Kurt in Glee Club.

Blaine who was always talking to Kurt. It was actually impossible how much they talked. They would meet in the library and stay for hours, just talking and doing homework. When they weren't in the library Blaine was at Quidditch practice or they were taking walks or eating lunch with the other Glee Club members in the Glee room. Or sleeping. They did that seperately. Except for that one nap in the library. But they'd been on different sides of the table and were only asleep for 10 minutes before Madame Pince yelled at them.

Somehow they managed to see each other every day for more than an hour, when they were both busy and didn't even have any same classes or same house.

The turmoil part was they _weren't dating_.

Kurt was okay with taking things slow. He hadn't had a boy friend before, so it was practically a prerequisite. But they weren't dating and it frustrated Kurt so much. Even more frustrating? How Kurt was to shy to do anything about it.

Even other people were frustrated.

"Kurt, won't you just date him already?" Quinn complained. Mercedes, on the other side of him, nodded in agreement.

"Boy, you're going to a Quidditch match. To suppost him. And you're not even dating." Mercedes added.

"Tell me about it." Kurt sighed. "It's windy and I am going to get a cold. I didn't have any scarved that would match this sweater." He look down at the crimson shade in distaste. "So I suffer for nothing. I want to date him more than you guys want me to date him."

"See, the worse thing actually if you're both still platonic. It makes me want to lock you up in a broom closet."

Kurt hadn't noticed Santana until her oh so helpful comment. They were walking down to the Quidditch pitch, amongst a crowd of many excited students.

Quinn was wearing a purple dress, avoiding sides. Kurt worse a red sweater, Mercedes had the read and gold scarf almost every member of Gryffindor was wearing currently. Rachel and Tina, who were both walking in front of them, had on their house colors with yellow added in. Kurt now saw Santana had on a striped black and yellow dress.

"Don't say anything. I look like a bumblebee that buzzes 'house traitor' our of its ass." Santana snapped. "Brittany got this in Hogsmeade. I said it was unique because I thought she wanted it. But no."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I am only 16, Santana?" Kurt asked her, politely ignoring the dress. He couldn't, however, ignore the rude comment.

"The muggles have a television show called 16 and Pregnant. I saw over break when I was at this random diner that has really good pancakes."

"Can we just talk about Quidditch now?" Mercedes interrupted quickly, seeing the offended look on Kurt's face. "Wow, I never though I would say that." She giggled.

"How about, 'where should we sit'?" Quinn said as they reached the stands. "We might have to fight for good seats. We should have gotten here sooner."

"Don't they all have the same view? I mean, same game from any angle." Kurt said.

Santana rolled her eyes. "That's like saying Blaine's ass wouldn't look more amazing from-" But Quinn elbowed her in the side before she could finish sentence. "It's like I can't say anything! Fine, but I am going to pick the seats. Follow me kids."

Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes all followed Satana. Quinn and Kurt walked behind them. "Ignore her." Quinn whispered. "She hasn't seen Brittany since breakfast, she's cranky."

"Oh look, it's starting!" Rachel announced loudly. "I see Finn! Do you see Finn? He's right there! Hi Finn!" Rachel was waving her arm around, trying to catch Finn's attention. He didn't even look up at the stands. Kurt would have sniggered along with Santana, but he was too busy watching Blaine now. He was shaking hands with Finn, as was the traditional way to start the game, and then as Rachel had announced, it started.

"Wow, did you see that? Sam is totally the best keeper ever?"

"Blaine just got the first point!"

"Mike is totally the faster flyer out there!"

"That bludger almost hit Brittany! I am so going to kill that Lauren Zizes."

"I'm an eleventh wheel and five of the wheels aren't even here." Mercedes grumbled.

It was a rather long game, lasting around four hours. Everytime Gryffindor scored points, Hufflepuff scored points right after that. Kurt could only watch Blaine for so long before getting bored.

Finally the game was over. "Gryffindor won, right?" Kurt checked. He was guessing by the cheering fans around them Gryffindor had won, considering they were all wearing gold and red. He may or may not have been paying any attention the game at this point. He definitely wasn't planning his Christmas List for next month either.

"YES!" Mercedes cheered. Quinn was holding onto Kurt's arm while jumping up and down.

Quinn stopped jumping and began to pull on his arm. "Let's go! You can congratulate Blaine." Quinn said.

"Are you sure we are allowed?" Kurt asked semi-nervously, allowing Quinn to lead him down to the field.

"Of course!" Quinn hollered. Quidditch seemed to really excite her. "Santana, Rachel, and Tina are already down there, see?" Kurt looked to where she was pointing. It was true. Santana had an arm wrapped around a glum Brittany. Rachel was hugging finn, though it looked more like she was hugging his waist. Tina kisssed Mike on the cheek.

The groun was full of people running around. Comforting the loosing team, celebrating with the winning team. Kurt didn't see how he was ever going to find Blaine in this mess.

"Look Kurt, Sam!" Quinn was taking off before Kurt could even look to see where she was going.

"Is she skipping?" Kurt asked Mercedes, aghast. They both watched her as she reached Sam, pulled his head down by his hair, and kissed him full on the lips.

"She really likes Quidditch?" Mercedes was trying really hard to take the situation seriously, but soon they were both cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Kurt whipped around to see a grinning Blaine.

"Hey, I was trying to find you! Congrats!" Kurt shrieked. So maybe Quinn wasn't the only one caught up in the moment.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him. Blaine's arms locked around his waist. And oh, they were hugging. And there wasn't much space between them. And they were in public.

"PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM." Puck, who happened to be standing right next to Kurt and Blaine, shouted. They jumped apart at the loud words right next to their ears.

"Damn Puck, I need my ears for music! Don't make me go deaf." Kurt yelled at Puck's already retreating back. Blaine just looked amused as Kurt glared at Puck's back.

"So are you going to the party?" Blaine asked, hopefully?

"I don't know, I mean it's a Gryffindor party. I'm a Slytherin." Kurt said, pointing out the obvioius.

"Well you are wearing a red sweater! That's not very non-Gryffindor." Blaine pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm wearing it for you!" Kurt argued.

"Then you can go to the party for me." Blaine said brightly, as if it solved the whole debate.

And it did, Kurt thought happily as they walked, hand in hand, back to the castle.


	8. The Gryffindor Party

The Gryffindor Party

"Have you ever been to a Gryffindor party?"

"No, I haven't, do I look Gryffindor to you?" Kurt looked over at Santana. She was still wearing the horrendous black and yellow dress. She put up her hand before Kurt could respond. "But, I am sure the party can't be more wild than any of the Slytherin ones, and you've been here for those." It almost sounded like she was trying to comfort him. But that would be too nice of her. "I'm going to change before the party. Brittany's already up in the room with Quinn, we'll be down in a few. Don't leave without us Hummel."

Kurt nodded. He walked over to where Mercedes and Rachel were standing. Mercedes look highly uncomfortable. "Everything is so... green." He heard her say to Rachel.

"What are Gryffindor parties like, Mercedes?" Kurt asked her, ignoring the obvious statement. It was the Slytherin common room, it was bound to be green.

Mercedes looked thoughtful for a moment. Kurt and Rachel both waited eagerly. "Well I guess they're kind of crazy. Really loud. Lot's of food and alcohol, from who knows where. There's music, but most people don't dance. People do stuff that nobody mentions in the morning, or ever really."

"Wanky." Santana had arrived. Behind her followed Brittany, who looked much more bright at the prospect of a party, and Quinn, who they'd practically had to tear away from Sam's face earlier. She still seemed angry at them, but it was hidden by the excitement that she'd be seeing him in a couple minutes. "So lead the way Jones, you're the only one that knows the password."

"Is it weird that we're going to the party? I mean, we're Slytherin, enemies. And Brittany just lost to them." Kurt wondered out loud as they made their way to the party.

"Everybody likes to get party." Santana said.

"And get drunk!" Brittany added.

"Combine the two, and you don't even remember what you did last night, so who cares who you are partying with." Santana finished the explanation.

"That surprisingly makes a lot of sense." Kurt admitted.

"I can't wait to get drunk! Let's get drunk, Santana!" Brittany was now skipping.

"Okay, okay, we're here." Mercedes announced. They'd stopped in front of a large picture. The Fat Lady.

"Wow, they don't call her the Fat Lady for nothing." Quinn commented.

"Quinn, she can hear you!" Mercedes gasped. The lady in the picture didn't look offended though. She just hiccuped and giggled. "On second thought, she's already drunk." Mercedes sighed, and said the password. She had to repeat it multiple times before the picture swung open.

"She's already drunk, that's no fair, why can't I be drunk yet?" Brittany whined as they stepped through the hole in the wall.

"Brittany..." But Kurt's comment was gone. Mercedes had been exactly right. The room was wild. There were groups, but everyone was mixed together at the same time. Everyone was either eating or drinking or cheering and moving around, it was a crazy mess of red and gold and just noise. It was wonderful.

"How am I going to ever find Blaine in this mess?" Kurt asked, surveying the room. It was absolute madness. He could hardly recognize anyone. He could see Puck standing behind a table full of food and something that looked like a barrel that was surrounding by glass cups.

"You're not." Santana laughed to herself, but stopped at the look on his face. "I'm just kidding, Kurt, you'll find him soon enough. Let's go get a drink in the mean time, okay? Brittany won't rest until she's got alcohol in her system."

"Yeah, we're totally going to get drinks for _Brittany_." Santana just winked at him, and pulled him into the crowd by his arm. Normally Kurt wouldn't let Santana manhandle him, but he actually didn't want to loose her in the crowd. Not that he was ever going to mention thinking something like that to her. They didn't talk about feelings. They were just bitches together.

"Puck, get Brittany and Kurt here some drinks. And me, of course." Santana announced once they reached the table. Puck nodded and grinned at them. He filled up three cups. Brittany didn't waste any time, drinking almost half of her glass in two big gulps. Santana took a big sip as well. Kurt just eyed his drink warily.

"Common Kurt, take a drink!" Puck said. "You can trust me, it's awesome."

"Trust you, Puckerman? Try listing that under something I don't want to hear, especially when I'm holding a mysterious drink." Kurt took a sip of the drink anyways. Hey, it didn't taste so bad either. Kurt took another sip. It was rather bubbly and sweet, whatever it was. Kurt could get used to this. He took a third sip.

"So have you seen Blaine?" Kurt asked Puck. Brittany and Santana had run off already, saying something about getting some game started. Kurt could only imagine the type of game they would like to play while drunk. (But then again, the games they wanted to play while sober would make him nervous as well.) He took another sip. Nothing like liquid courage.

"How about I give you a look, and then you say 'he's standing right behind me, isn't he?'" Puck said. Kurt whipped around quickly. Blaine was indeed standing behind him, wearing a grin and a red cardigan.

"Hey Kurt, I've been looking for you!" Blaine said. Kurt wanted to reply that he'd felt the same way, but Blaine seemed to disappear before his eyes. What? He hadn't even drunk a whole glass, how could Blaine possibly disappear...?

Then Kurt realized Blaine had been lifted up into the air. Not by magic either, but by Wes and David. "LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN THAT LED US TO VICTORY!" They yelled like they had rehearsed it. Then again, they might have. Jeff and Nick flanked them, and began to lead a chant. Blaine smiled helplessly at Kurt, but was soon grinning and cheering along with the rest of the room.

Kurt turned to make a comment to Puck, but he was gone and being lifted by other Gryffindors. Soon the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was lifted in the air, even though it took almost the rest of the room to hold them all up. Kurt took another sip, trying to find someone to stand by. The drink barrel was something at least.

"I'm dancing, I'm dancing, I'm dancing!" Kurt looked over to see Quinn dancing on a table. He continued to watch as Brittany and Santana joined her. They preceded to do some extremely dirty dance moves to a nonexistent dirty song. Wes and David dropped Blaine to go join them. Kurt recalled the day of the Hogsmeade and something about furniture dancing. It made sense now.

"Wow, Kurt, I'm sorry! I should have warned you about the hectic part before I persuaded you to come." Blaine said, making his way over to Kurt again. The fall hadn't seemed to hurt him much. He had fallen on Nick on his way down anyways, probably the reason Nick wasn't dancing on the table. "Do you want another drink? Your glass is empty." Blaine asked.

Kurt looked down in surprise at the glass. He hadn't realized. "Sure!" He handed the glass over to Blaine. "You know, it's not that bad. I've been to my fair share of Slytherin parties. Everyone gets really out of control. Once Santana kissed me. She doesn't like to bring it up often, I can't say I like to remember it... at all either."

"You've kissed Santana?" Blaine looked horrified, but then asked, "What was it like? Not that I want you... you know, but I mean..." Was Blaine blushing? He definitely was. And that was definitely cute.

"You know, she's a much nicer kisser than she is nice." Kurt paused, thinking. "But I think Brittany's a better kisser. Maybe it's because we weren't drunk at the time though, that's probably a big factor in the equation." Kurt took a sip of his new drink. He shouldn't think about equations at a time like this. Math was confusing.

"So you've kissed Brittany and Santana?" Blaine asked, wearing a completely shocked face.

Quinn suddenly appeared, kissing Kurt's nose. "And now he's been kissed by me!" She giggled madly. "Have you seen my boyfriend? He's hot and plays Quidditch you know."

"While I do know a guy like that, I don't think we're thinking of the same guy, Quinn." Kurt's semi-witty-flirty (at Blaine, definitely not at a drunk Quinn)-comment was lost on Quinn in her drunken state though. "Okay, he's over there, do you see him?" Quinn nodded eagerly and ran off. It was a wonder how she could run while drunk.

"Kurt, you know you said I was hot." Blaine said after Quinn left.

"I also said you played Quidditch. Let's continue stating the obvious, shall we?" Kurt took another sip of his drink. It was starting to taste even better the longer he drank it. "You know what else?" He asked, paused, took a drink, and then continued, "I really like you!" He giggled.

"Is that so?" Blaine seemed amused. Why was he so amused?

"Yep." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back, which made Kurt want to smile even more. He liked when Blaine smiled.

"Hey fellas, having fun?" Santana appeared, hanging an arm over Blaine and Kurt's shoulders on either side of her. "Not doing anything I wouldn't do, I hope." She said. She reached around Kurt's shoulder and stole his drink. She laughed manically. "Which is nothing, ahahahahaha."

"I think the jokes on you Santana." Kurt giggled. "My drink was empty!"

Santana considered this. While she pondered she dropped the drink onto the floor. Kurt couldn't hear the glass make contact the party was so loud. The glass didn't break, it just rolled away. "Okay, so the joke was funny on both of us." She paused, thinking some more, before continuing. "Because... we both don't have a drink!"

Kurt thought about it. That was true. So he joined Santana in her laughter.

Rachel suddenly had a brilliant idea. The idea came to her after three refills of whatever Puck had handed her. All she knew was it tasted super good.

"_Sonorus_!" She'd always wanted to use this spell. She liked to be loud. "Seven minutes in the broom cupboard!" She shouted across the room. Her voice seemed to bounce off the walls it was so loud. Several people looked up and over at her. She was in the center of attention! It was so nice. They were all looking at her.

* * *

><p>"Seven minutesssss!" Rachel yelled. Now Finn was walking towards her, really fast too. How did he not fall over? Rachel took a step towards him and would have ended up on the floor if he didn't reach out and steady her shoulder. "Seven minutes!" She cried again.<p>

"_Quietus_."

"Seven... wait, what happened?" Rachel brought a hand up to her throat. Where did all the sound go?

"Rachel, I am just going to take your wand away from you, okay? Magic is not something you need when you're drunk." Finn was smiling at her. Her boyfriend was nice. But he was being mean, taking her magic away from her. That was just rude. Why would a good boyfriend take stuff from her? He wouldn't!

"Finn, gimme..." Rachel reached out, but she wasn't quite sure where she was reaching.

Finn grabbed her hand anyways. "Let's sit down, okay. You can tell me... um, you can talk about your solo ideas for next week in Glee." That would be fun, Rachel realized. She _really_ liked solos. But she also wanted to make out with her boyfriend. In a cupboard. But why a cupboard? Who even invented the game anyways? Finn was too tall for a cupboard.

"You're too tall." Rachel told him. It was so sad really. Finn didn't get to make out in cupboards. That was just too bad.

"What... Rachel, Rachel are you crying? What's wrong?" Finn sounded worried, but Rachel didn't notice. It was just so, so sad.

"Finn, do you need some help? Here, let me take her up to my room. She can sleep in one of the beds." Rachel looked over at Mercedes, who was now holding her hand instead of Finn. "Let's go Rachel!"

"No!" This wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't want to go to sleep, she wanted to party!

"Rachel, seven minutes in the cupboard isn't going to happen, okay?" Finn said. He sounded kind of annoyed. Was he mad at her? That wouldn't be good, he shouldn't be mad.

"Seven minutes in the broom cupboard?" Puck had appeared from no where. Was it magic? "I think I can make that happen."

Well, Puck wasn't her boyfriend. But he could probably fit in a broom cupboard with her. And he was a good kisser. He'd kissed a lot of girls.

But out of no where Lauren Zizes appeared. She grabbed Puck. "Let's get this party started!" Before pushing him into the nearest broom cupboard. He had a look of pure terror on his face.

"You mean I don't get to kiss Puck?" Rachel asked Mercedes and Finn sadly.

"You wanted to...?" Finn looked sad. Mercedes shook her head.

"I am seriously going to take her upstairs now, don't listen to her Finn." Who was her? It wasn't Rachel, was it? She didn't want to leave the party. "Rachel, come on. I am going to pull you by the hair if you don't move." That sounded painful. So Rachel moved. She could always move back downstairs whenever she wanted. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt was drunk. It wasn't that hard to observe, since Blaine had only had one drink. His glass hadn't even been full either.<p>

But Kurt was definitely drunk. He wasn't falling all over the place, thankfully. He just kept giggling at _everything_, and talked _a lot_. He also seemed to speak whatever he was thinking at the time.

"KURTKurtKurtKurtKurtKurttttt!" Quinn danced over to them, interrupting Kurt's most recent drunk monologue on uniforms. Quinn was even more drunk than Kurt. It was weird to see her acting flamboyant and loud and crazy. She was normally so in control and quiet and intimidating. "Hi!" She actually squealed, giggling.

"How're you?" Blaine might have asked just to see what Quinn would come up with.

"I am happy, Blaine, thank you!" It would have seemed like perfect manners, but when she curtseyed she toppled onto the ground. Kurt pointed and laughed while Blaine helped her back up, pulling on both of her hand. She didn't let go, instead she stood up and then twirled herself before falling down again. Blaine decided to let her get up by herself this time.

"Quinn, what are you _doing_?" That actually sounded like something Kurt would normally say. Except for the giggles that came afterwards.

"I came to see you!" Quinn pointed at him, now that she was back up on her feet. "Brittany!" She suddenly shrieked, jumping up and down now, waving in another direction, presumably at Brittany.

"I'm not Brittany!" Kurt said, looking instantly offended that Quinn's attention was directed elsewhere.

"Kurt!" Brittany was here now, running into Quinn, and then they were all giggling.

"Wait, where is your shirt, Brittany?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine had been wondering the same thing, actually. He also noticed she was missing her shoes and socks.

"I lost it." She said shrugging.

"We're playing strip exploding snap!" Quinn explained, poking Brittany.

"I don't know how to play!" Brittany said loudly, like it was the punch line of a joke. It might as well have been, considering the laughter the three of them broke into.

"Brittany, we have to go!" Santana shouted. She was standing on the couch a few feet away. When Brittany didn't respond fast enough, she hopped off the couch and ran over to them. Blaine didn't need to ask if she had been playing strip exploding snap, she was missing the skirt she'd been wearing earlier. "Didn't you hear Berry? Seven minutes in the broom cupboard! Mike and Tina just got out, it's our turn!"

Blaine didn't say so, because he thought sarcasm would be lost on them, but it was impossible for anyone to have not heard Rachel's announcement.

Brittany and Santana ran off. Quinn looked excited. "I should find Sam!" She ran off too. Blaine would have laughed, but Kurt was looking exactly like Quinn.

Kurt dragged him into the broom cupboard. Blaine could just barely hear the several cat calls and the heavy beat of a dance song behind the closed door.

"Kurt? I can't see anything." Blaine whispered quietly. Why was he whispering?

A hand touched his ribcage, and then his arm, and then his neck. Blaine trailed his hand down the arm connected to the hand to find Kurt. He rested his hand lightly on Kurt's waist.

"We don't have to actually kiss, you know." Blaine threw out there. He didn't want to kiss Kurt if Kurt didn't want to kiss him.

"I want to kiss you." Kurt was sounding much more serious and sober all of the sudden.

"I want to kiss you too." Blaine whispered. So he did.

And it wasn't perfect. How could it be? They were in a pitch black broom cupboard. One of them was slightly drunk, and the other was slightly more than slightly drunk.

On the first kiss Blaine leaned in slowly, his nose bumping against Kurt's cheek. Kurt giggled softly. They both adjusted their heads, and their lips met hesitantly. Blaine pulled back a bit. "That was our first kiss." He said, quietly still.

"Still pointing out the obvious." Blaine's eyes had adjusted enough to see the smirk on Kurt's face. So Blaine kissed it off his face, just because he could.

But then Kurt retaliated by pushing him back against a shelf. Somewhere near them a broom fell with a thud. Not that either of them were paying attention. This kiss was a lot different than their first kiss. Blaine couldn't manage to think of all the differences because his brain wasn't quite working at the moment.

Kurt was everywhere. One of his hands was in his hair, and the other was holding onto his neck. He was pressed against him, and Blaine's back was against the shelf, there was no space, not like Blaine could possibly even want space at a moment like this. And there was _tongue_. This broom cupboard was starting to feel suspiciously like heaven.

Then light flooded into the room, along with...

"Wanky."

Kurt groaned, and wow, that was interesting, and definitely made Blaine want to close the door again.

"Yeah, your time is up. Brits and I want another turn. And I don't care if I have to hex you to get out, so move it." Brittany smiled sweetly at them. Kurt looked like he was about to kill both of them. Blaine could emphasize.

But he had learned in DADA how that would be unforgivable. And he was a naturally polite person, even when he was annoyed. So he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out of the cupboard. It took several light tugs before he could get Kurt to move. Kurt stuck his tongue out at Santana and Brittany as they walked by. Blaine didn't say anything. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all, right?

They stood in the middle of the party, just observing for a moment, idly swinging their joined hands in between them. The party was starting to die down. It had reached the point where most couples went off to find their own metaphorical broom cupboard. And others either left to go pass out, or just passed out on a couch or flat surface.

There were of course the people that stayed behind.

Puck and Lauren Zizes were in a circle that seemed to be gambling. Rachel and Finn were slow dancing in a corner, though it looked more like Finn was supporting Rachel to keep her up than they were dancing. Tina and Mercedes were singing along loudly to the song playing, while Mike pushed Artie around them in circles.

Blaine looked over at Kurt when he felt something lightly hit his shoulder. Kurt was resting his head on his shoulder, and his eyes were closed. Blaine would wonder if he was asleep, but he was humming along with the song.

"Kurt, are you tired?" Blaine asked him. "You should probably lay down, your neck is gonna start hurting if you stand like that for too long." Not that he minded. But Kurt was taller than him, and his neck really would hurt after awhile.

"No m'not." Kurt mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"I think you need to go to sleep." Blaine said. He was polite _and_ responsible.

"No!" Kurt's negative was much more clear, but he still didn't open his eyes. He did, however, wrap his arms around Blaine's stomach tightly. Blaine brought his arm around Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt moved into the embrace, and rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"You are going to fall asleep standing up if you don't go to sleep. Then what am I going to do?" Blaine asked, smiling softly. How was Kurt still this stubborn? He wasn't even fully conscious really. "Kurt?" He didn't say anything. Did he really fall asleep standing up?

Blaine lightly poked Kurt's ribs. Kurt giggled.

He still wasn't so sure about this. But Kurt had insisted that he didn't want to leave.

And it was hard to say no to Kurt. Especially a drunk, sleepy Kurt. Who had just dived onto his bed and tangled himself into the blankets. He was definitely not leaving now.

"You still have you clothes on." Blaine commented. And then his face reddened. "I mean, non-PJs. You need pajamas." He added hastily. Kurt didn't even notice, he was busy hugging one of Blaine's pillows.

Blaine walked over to his dresser. He owned plenty of t-shirts and sweat pants. He got the feeling Kurt was more of a expensive silk type of pajama guy, but he'd just have to make do. He picked out a gold shirt and red sweat pants for Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, put these on." Blaine threw them in Kurt's general direction. He didn't plan for them to hit Kurt in the face. Luckily Kurt just giggled.

"My shoes!" He whined. He rolled onto his back and kicked his feet up into the air.

"I am going to take your shoes off now. Please don't kick me." Blaine said slowly as he walked near Kurt. He sat on the edge of the bed and Kurt quickly stuck his feet into Blaine's lap. Blaine untied the shoes quickly, and slipped them off.

Wait. He would recognize those socks from anywhere. "Kurt, you wore the socks I got you!" Blaine said in shock.

"Course!" Kurt said happily. He pulled his feet away and stood up on the bed. He began to unbutton his shirt, struggling of course. But taking off actual clothing items was something Blaine would not do for him right now. "Kurt, you just put on those pajamas, okay?" He said, and pulled the hangings around the bed for privacy.

Blaine changed quickly, knowing he could be fully dressed before Kurt. And he was right, he had to wait for a couple more minutes before hearing Kurt plop back down onto the bed. When he pulled the hangings back Kurt was singing quietly to the ceiling. He'd left the socks on.

Kurt looked over at him, a small smile on his face. He patted the spot next to him. He blinked slowly a few times, Blaine could almost see him physically fighting against sleep.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean sharing a bed is kinda big. We aren't even dating." Blaine asked, sitting cross legged next to Kurt. He leaned forward, grabbing the blankets tangled in Kurt's feet, pulling them up to cover Kurt up till his crossed arms, which were now added along with a pouting face.

"Why aren't we dating?" Kurt asked. "You're so mean, not being my boyfriend."

It was Blaine's turn to giggle. "You never asked me to be you boy friend." He pointed out.

Kurt sat up quickly, turning to face Blaine. Their knees touched. "Will you be my boy friend, Blaine?" It would have been sweet if Kurt wasn't dizzy from moving so face while tired and drunk.

"Why don't we talk about this when you are sober?" Blaine said gently, taking Kurt's hands in his. "But I won't say no." He added, smiling.

"Okay." Kurt laid back down. "Aren't you going to sleep now?" He asked, looking up at Blaine.

"You're hugging my second pillow."

Kurt looked down at the pillow, and then back at Blaine. "If I give you the pillow do I get to hug you instead?" He asked.

"Yes, you may." Kurt sat up again. He shoved the pillow against Blaine's chest, pushing him down onto the bed. Kurt collapsed half on Blaine, and half off. He squirmed around until he was using Blaine's chest as a pillow, and his legs were wrapped up in Blaine's.

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine said softly. Kurt didn't say anything in response. "I don't want to be mean and say I told you so, but I told you so."

That kick to his shin couldn't have been innocent.


	9. The Day After

I cannot begin to express how sorry I am that this update took soooooo long! I have a ton of excuses for you, but I am sure that you don't feel like reading all of them. Hopefully you want this apology to be short, so you can read the actual chapter! To anyone who reads this, and didn't give up on it, thank you so, so, so very much! Quickly, I would like to thank StefanTroxell for a review that helped me convince myself to keep going, and my soul animal, I've-Gotta-Be-Me, for just being awesome. So read on my good readers!

The Day After

"So, how was it?" Kurt looked over at Quinn. She was looking at him with a smirk on her face. Santana and Brittany both looked up at the question. They were working on their homework in the common room, or had they had their books out at the very least.

"How was what exactly?" Kurt questioned, sitting next to Quinn, who cleared a space for him by moving her Charms notes. Up closer Kurt noticed Brittany and Santana had been looking at the most recent Witch Weekly, and Quinn was working on an essay, but was currently doodling hearts on her outline.

"Your walk of shame, of course." Santana grinned. Brittany giggled and nodded.

"My walk of shame?" Kurt questioned.

"Walking to breakfast from the wrong common room." Brittany explained helpfully. It was a first that one of her answers actually made sense. Kurt could only guess she knew the answer to his question because she'd done the walk of shame many times, considering how often she had sleepovers with Santana and Quinn.

"Never mind the walk of shame, how was staying all night with Blaine?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow and looking in all rather motherly.

"Don't look so judgmental, Quinn Fabray. You should have seen the way you were all over Sam last night. Just because that didn't involve the walk of shame doesn't mean your night was any more innocent than mine." Kurt snapped.

Santana just continued to grin at him. "He's just defensive because he's embarrassed." She, nodding knowingly. "I would know, I'm a bitch too."

"You know what else you two have in common?"

They all watched Brittany expectantly. When she didn't say anything, Kurt asked, "What do Santana and I have in common, Brittany?"

"You are both awesome kissers!"

Quinn and Kurt both rolled their eyes. Santana's look at Brittany could only be described as lovingly, though that was something _she_ would roll her eyes at.

"I am not going to let Brittany change the conversation topic! Details, Kurt, details!" Quinn insisted, waving her quill in the air at him. While it was obnoxious, Kurt thought, at least it wasn't her wand.

"And don't try the 'oh I was so drunk, I can't remember anything' lie." Santana warned. "I've warn it out, it's just not realistic anymore."

Kurt just glared at them. Normally that glare alone could get people to drop things, but they were being really persistent.

"Fine, fine, fine. Okay. So he lent me pajamas to borrow, and then we cuddled. And when we woke up this morning, and I had the walk of shame, as you called it. After breakfast I came back here and napped, until I woke up. Then I walked here, and now I'm talking to you."

"You aren't telling us everything." It wasn't a question, Quinn's statement was more like a demand.

Kurt hesitated, wondering if he could get away with not saying anything. The memory was embarrassing enough when he thought about it, let alone telling it to Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"Hummel. Just spill!" Santana insisted.

"I might have said he was mean for not being my boyfriend." Kurt finally admitted, blushing at the memory.

Several of the students in the common room looked over when all three girls burst out into very loud laughter.

"What did he say?" Santana managed to ask between giggles.

"He said I hadn't asked him. So then... I asked him." He was still blushing. Reliving this moment was painfully embarrassing.

"What did he say to _that_?"

"I'm supposed to ask him when I'm sober. Um, and, he'll say yes."

Rachel, who was reading a book in a nearby arm chair gave them an annoyed look at Brittany's cheering. She was jumping up and down, clapping at Kurt's words. Loudly.

"So are you going to ask him out?" Quinn asked eagerly.

"When are you going to ask him out?" Brittany asked.

"How are you going to ask him out?" Santana asked.

Kurt just smiled at them. "I'm Kurt Hummel, in case you have forgotten. I have a plan."

"Rachel is getting up." Quinn whispered suddenly. Rachel neared them with an annoyed face.

"I would appreciate it if you could all keep it down. Some of us need our concentration, and you are being a disturbance."

"Well _you_ are being a disturbance right now." Santana said, just as annoyed as Rachel at this point.

"For your information-"

"It's fine, I was just leaving!" Kurt interrupted, hopefully breaking up the fight before someone made a mean comment on Rachel's Hippogriff sweater. Especially since that someone would likely be him, and he was working on being Rachel's friend. Or being civil with Rachel. She got on his nerves, and her wardrobe personally offended him, but her voice made for lovely duets.

"How convenient, Rachel was just leaving too." Santana said. They seemed to have a stare-off for awhile, before Rachel gave up and stormed away. It was the best strategy option for her really, she couldn't argue as well as Santana, but she could storm.

As Kurt walked away he could hear Santana whispering to Brittany, "How does he have a plan already? He woke up hungover this morning, and then napped the rest of the day. It's impossible."

"It's because he's magical." Brittany whispered back.

"So, Blaine, there was this guy leaving our room this morning. I was wondering if you'd know anything about that." Jeff said.

"Yeah, seeing as he was a Slytherin and came from your bed and all." Nick added.

"Yes, David and I were discussing this at breakfast, not that any of you were awake in time for breakfast." Wes didn't look up from his Arithmancy book as he spoke. David had the same book on his lap, but he appeared to be dozing off onto the chair of the couch.

They were holding something of a court, now that they all had mainly handled their hangovers. And by court, they had mainly claimed a section of the common room that no one else entered.

The friends formed a group, that they'd named themselves the Warblers. It was Wes's idea, like almost everything else that they did, because he'd been just as bossy as an eleven year old as he was right now.

Blaine was the newest addition. The Warblers had excepted him in his fourth year. Jeff and Nick had both been best friends before the Warblers, and had been excepted by David, Wes, and Thad in their third year. They'd all be insufferable the moment they started calling themselves a Warbler.

Of course they had things outside the Warblers. Wes, David, and Thad were all incredible nerds that spent a lot of time on school. There were the ones on the Quidditch team, and since they were all pretty friendly guys, they had other friends and occasionally significant others as well.

Like now.

"What are we talking about?" Thad asked, suddenly. He was on the other side of Wes, and unlike David, had actually fallen asleep, his Muggle Studies notes had slipped onto the floor minutes ago. Jeff and Nick had been drawing cars and phones all over them since, after declaring they didn't need to study Muggles to get the basic gist of them.

"How Blaine had a boy over last night without our permission."

"Now you sound like my parents." Blaine joked, but he couldn't help but blush. He should have known that the Warblers would talk to him about this, he couldn't sneak anything by them.

"We're much cooler than that." Jeff said while batting Thad away from his notebook as Nick tried to get one last doodle in.

"Yes, yes, we are all cool. Can Blaine talk now?" Wes asked impatiently.

"Fine, I will talk." Blaine paused, giving them a look. Wes elbowed David to wake up completely, and Nick handed back the notebook to Thad. They all seemed to calm down, at least a couple a notches less, and waited expectantly like children at story time.

"Uh, well, nothing really happened." Blaine quickly continued at the loud protests. It had not been the ideal place to take a pause. "I mean, not in that way. He was just, you know, intoxicated. Thanks to Puck's bar tending, of course. So I let him stay with me, and we slept. That's all."

Wes nodded, as if deeming his story acceptable. David asked, "So you slept with a boy friend before even introducing him to us?" Nick and Jeff both shared the same offended face, holding their hands over their hearts in mock pain.

"He isn't exactly my boyfriend. I mean, I want him to be." Blaine said, blushing once more.

"Well then why isn't he? He slept in your bed Blaine, that's not exactly a sign of unwillingness to date you." Wes commented.

"I preach about courage all the time, but I just lacked it when I needed it. I guess." Blaine admitted.

"Well now that we know you want to ask him out, we can help you. Before we weren't sure if he was just a new friend of yours, you can be a flirt to everyone, you know." Thad said.

"Yeah, if I had a sickle for every time Blaine has hit on me..." Jeff joked, but his laughter was interrupted by a pillow thrown in his direction, smacking in his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think... I think he might ask me to date him." Blaine said.

"You think? Or know? And if you know, how do you know?" Wes asked.

"I might have told him to ask me." Blaine admitted, again.

"You... wait, who does that?" Jeff asked, giggling. This time no one threw a pillow at him because they were all too busy laughing.

"I am just going to go for 'I blame Puck's bar tending.'" Blaine said, raising his voice to heard over the laughter.

Kurt had a plan. He was Kurt Hummel after all. Or at least, he had a plan until he was actually walking down the corridor and began to doubt himself. Then the plan flew right out the metaphorical window.

He was nervous. Of course, he wasn't going to show it, but he was really, _very_ nervous. He liked to be Kurt Hummel, the ever confident and fabulous, but it wasn't happening at the moment.

He tried to think of the advice his friends would give him. What would they say he should do?

Of course Santana wouldn't give him any helpful advice. She would just tell him to sleep with Blaine, and by sleep she would mean sex, she would definitely recommend sex. And then, depending on how good the sex was, considering seeing him, but not in any official terms. Just official enough so if someone made a move on Blaine, he had the rights to attack him.

Brittany would probably say something that wouldn't make much sense, but would appear very endearing if she said it. Sex would be involved somewhere, and also Lord Tubbington, her cat, who might be closer to her than even Santana.

Quinn would be completely useless, Kurt couldn't imagine a situation in which she would have to be the one asking any guy out. And if she did, for some reason, he couldn't see anyone having the want, or maybe even nerve, to say no to her.

Rachel would suggest serenading. She did that often enough during Glee Club that her answer was completely obvious. Argument? Sing a song. Over flow of emotions? Sing a song. Wake up in the morning? Sing a song.

He would just have to wing it.

"Puck, have you seen Blaine?"

Kurt hadn't had to wait very long for the Gryffindor Common Room to open. Even better, it had been Puck leaving the common room, someone he actually knew.

"He left just a bit ago. After dissing my bar tending skills actually. Not cool. His weird Warbler friends gave him a bunch of high fives, shouting something about courage, and he was off. Probably off to study in the library, exciting stuff those nerds get up to." Puck rolled his eyes.

Kurt didn't agree with Puck, but it was an impressive eye roll. He could respect at least that. Not that he would comment on that particular observation out loud.

"Okay, thanks. Kind of." Kurt replied.

He wasn't sure where to begin looking, but walking in the opposite direction of Puck seemed like a good idea. If he stayed around him any longer he might end up asking him for advice, and that would just be embarrassing and disastrous. Plus as much as they would deny it, Puck and Finn gossiped together about everything. Finn told Rachel everything, and then Rachel told anyone would would listen to her everything. Kurt didn't need that.

Kurt kept walking down the corridor until he hit the stairs. The magical, moving, _annoying_ stairs. How was he supposed to know which stairs to take when one, he didn't know where he was going, and two, he could only guess where the stairs were going.

"Kurt!" Several heads turned at the call, including Kurt. They all saw Blaine jumping up and down, waving like a maniac. _Soon to be __**my**__ maniac_.

Kurt dodged around multiple students who had begun to continue their travels, doing his best to make his way to Blaine, who was doing the same thing. Blaine, on the other hand, stopped to apologize every time he brushed into another person.

"I've been looking for you!" Kurt said when he was almost to Blaine.

Blaine smiled and started to speak, "I have-" but stopped before the _as well. _"No!"

It took Kurt a minute to wonder why Blaine shouted in the middle of his sentence. He realized that the stairs Blaine was standing on were moving away from Kurt's.

Kurt swore loudly, thankfully in French, and tried to get to the set of moving stairs. He had to get to Blaine so he could ask him right now, before he started thinking more about it. It didn't work, but it did win him many dirty looks from the people he pushed.

"Kurt!" Blaine called across the way from his stairs. Students started leaving, finding other routes to wherever they were going. Kurt wouldn't move, unless his stairs moved.

"Blaine!" Kurt called. Before he could think about it, he asked, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

There was a pause, in which Kurt swore time decided to just drag on, had somebody seriously messed up a time turner or something?

"Yes!" Blaine shouted, and then they were both grinning, and it seemed like the stairs were actually on their side this time, as they began to move towards each other.

Kurt couldn't wait for the stairs to stop moving. He jumped over the small gap before the stairs met and threw his arms around Blaine, kissing him. Blaine staggered back with the sudden person to support, but quickly regained balance and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him back.

"Fantastic." Kurt said, before Blaine pulled him back in for another kiss. It was another, better way to say fantastic, really.


	10. Chaos!

Chaos!

"What did you just put in the potion?" Jeff suddenly asked Brittany.

"A candy bar." Brittany responded with a smile. "See, I was thinking, we're making a love potion, right? But why put in all that weird stuff that no one loves? We should put in things we do love. Since I figured putting Lord Tubbington in would hurt him, I decided to settle for chocolate."

Nick turned around, over hearing the conversation. "You... put a candy bar in your potion?" He asked, aghast.

"There's no reason to look worried, I took the wrapper off first!"

The potion in front of Brittany suddenly turned lime green. "Uh... maybe someone should go get the professor..." Jeff said weakly, turning a shade of green lighter than their potion. Wes ran off to get the professor, but it was too late.

The potion exploded, drenching those near, and splattering those somewhat far away.

Nick and Jeff were both looking at Brittany.

Brittany was looking at Jeff.

Blaine was looking at Sam, while Quinn looked at Blaine.

Wes and Puck stepped out of the supply closet, unharmed by the potion.

Rachel and Kurt both looked up at Puck.

David and Santana both looked at Wes.

Tina and Mike hadn't looked away from each other.

"I love you."

"Good, good! Cut!" Mr. Schue called out from the audience.

"I am happy to announce the school musical has been reinstated!" Mr. Schue announced. He'd written MUSICAL on the chalk board behind him as a visual aide to his announcement. "I will be the director. Professor Pillsbury will be the costume manager and publicity, and Artie will be the student director."

Rachel was already shooting out of her seat. "I am so happy to hear this news Mr. Schue! When are auditions? I will happily offer my voice and acting expertise as the female lead."

All of the females of New Directions were quickly offended.

Mercedes shouted, "Oh hell to the no!"

Santana grumbled, "I will _lead_ you to the door."

Brittany snapped a triangle formation, the implied _oh snap_ was there.

Quinn just sat there and looked angry.

Tina didn't look like she had a reaction, but seemed to be holding onto Mike's hand with a strong grip, he was cringing in pain.

"Actually!" Mr. Schue cut in loudly. "There is no female or male lead." Now they were protesting for a completely different reason.

"Mr. Schue, if you will let me?" Artie rolled his wheel chair to the front of the room, sending the message, _I got this_. "Guys, there aren't two leads, I know, it seems like it will suck. But the thing is, almost every character gets a solo and lines. It's better this way, everyone can be happy."

"What is this so called better musical, anyways?" Rachel snapped.

"It's called Chaos!" Professor Pillsbury spoke up for the first time, throwing her hands up at the word chaos. "It's about a Potions class gone wrong. The students are brewing love potions for an assignment, and a student messes it up. So it explodes around the room, hitting almost everyone in the room. The students hit automatically fall in love with the first person they see. Chaos and wonderful musical numbers ensue. I might comment, this play is based off a true story, and is the reason love potions are not made in Potions class any longer."

"This musical isn't just for the Glee club, anyone in the school is invited to audition. That being said, everyone in the Glee club does not have to be in the musical. The auditions will be this Wednesday, beginning after dinner. I hope to see many of you there!" Mr. Schue said with a grin.

During lunch break, the members of the Glee Club sat in a loose circle with their lunches in the choir room. The Great Hall was an acceptable place to eat, but they couldn't mix houses very well there. Plus they didn't get any weird stares for breaking out into song in the choir room.

"So, who else is trying out for the musical?" Rachel asked brightly, but while shooting a glare at Finn.

"I told you, I have quidditch and school. I'll get a howler from my mom if I get another bad grade in Transfiguration. I don't want to add the stress of learning dance moves and lines on that." Finn protested.

"I am." Santana said. Seeing the surprised faces, she added defensively, "What, I like chaos." She threw up her hands in a mocking way of Ms. Pillsbury.

"I am also joining. I plan on having everyone fall in love with me, so I can delicately dance all over their hearts as I accept love from only Lord Tubbington. It will be a tragedy, I will get serious offers from talent scouts. Definitely." Brittany said as she did the splits while sipping pumpkin juice.

"Uh, while I don't know my part would be that heart-breaking, I hope to get one." Blaine announced. "I actually asked some of my friends, and they might try out as well."

"Oh, those Garbler dudes. Yeah, they dance in the common room all the time. We could use them." Puck got even more surprised looks than Santana had. "What, I am taking this musical thing seriously. Something wrong with that?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, if I am going to be apart of this chaos thing, I can't have it be a disaster."

"Was that an oxymoron?" Tina questioned.

"It was contradictory." Mike nodded.

"I think it was a yes, guys." Sam said. "I'm also a yes."

"So, the theme I'm sensing here is we are all auditioning except Finn?" Rachel glared at him again, but this time Finn just folded his arms and looked away.

"Yes, Rachel. What song are you auditioning with, by the way? Do you think you could sing it?" Kurt asked, knowing the only way to get her to shut up was by getting her to not shut up in another way.

"Why, yes Kurt, I could. I will be singing Don't Rain on my Parade, of course." Rachel went over to the piano and began to sing loudly. Finn gave Kurt a grateful smile.

"So, Kurt, I noticed how you asked Rachel to sing yesterday." Blaine's attempt at nonchalant was very apparent. "I may be new to Glee Club, but I've never heard anyone to ask Rachel sing before, besides Mr. Schue."

"Yes, I did." Kurt's nonchalant manner wasn't much better than Blaine's.

"I was wondering why, Kurt." Blaine smirked, poking Kurt in his side. He knew Kurt was very ticklish in his stomach but would never like to admit that.

"Fine." Kurt huffed, reaching down for his bag that was resting against the couch. They were in the Slytherin Common Room, though it had taken a lot of convincing on his part. Blaine had this picture in his mind of dungeons and cold corners and rats and evil glares wherever you went. There were only a few of those things really.

"Kurt, I am just curious." Blaine said, rubbing his back softly.

"I know, that's why I'm looking for..." He pulled out a letter. "Ah, this. It arrived a couple days ago, I haven't shown it to anyone yet."

Blaine reached for the letter that wasn't tracing Kurt's spine. "Are you sure you want me to read this?" He asked with a worried look.

"Yes, if anyone is going to read it, I want that person to be you." Kurt admitted. Blaine gave him one of his smiles, the ones that made Kurt not regret saying corny sentences instead of his normally preferred sarcastic ones.

"Okay." Blaine's hand left his back to unfold the letter, but it was probably for the best, for his concentration at least. "_Dear Kurt, The shop hasn't been very exciting this week. A lady came in with a car that was_... um, is this a letter from your dad?"

"Seriously Blaine, did you really just read my letter out loud?" Kurt asked, amused.

"Kurt, this is a letter from your dad. I was kind of expecting blackmail from Rachel Berry." Blaine ignored the dig.

"Just go to this paragraph, okay. And just read in your head."

There was a pause while Kurt waited anxiously for Blaine to read the letter. He watched the common room, which had plenty of students in it, as it was a Tuesday afternoon. Luckily, Santana and Brittany were no were to be seen, they would be sure to bother them. Quinn was sitting at a table with Rachel, and they were both glaring at each other. Whichever professor had assigned them as partners as a project was clearly not an observant planner at all.

Interrupting his thoughts about how Kurt would be much better at pairing students into groups, Blaine whispered, "Your dad is dating Finn's mother?"

"Why are you whispering?" Kurt whispered back, caught between confused and not being quite ready to confirm yet.

"I really wanted to exclaim, but I figured you would reprimand me about that too." Blaine replied in his normal speaking voice. It was Kurt's turn to poke Blaine in the ribs.

"Okay, yes, my dad is dating Finn's mom. Apparently, for quite some time now. It's... serious." Kurt grimaced.

"This is a bad thing?" Blaine questioned. "I mean, Finn's mom seems like a very nice lady, from what I've heard. I've heard Puck call her his second mother, preferred first, before."

"I don't know if it's a bad thing or not. But she's going to be spending Christmas with us. And so is Finn." Kurt said in a rush. "And I used to have a crush on Finn, forever ago, but now he's like a brother to me, kind of, possibly. Is that weird? It's weird. It is normally my dad and I, and now there's Carole and Finn, and what if she wants to do all the cooking? That's what I do! And what if she is against Christmas trees? Some people protest things like that, and I love Christmas trees, I need a Christmas tree, Blaine!"

"Kurt!" Blaine grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled Kurt to face him. "Listen to me. You are hysterical. You need to calm down." Blaine released his shoulders, but held his hand, giving him a moment. Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay, so now that we are calm and it's time to listen to Blaine." Kurt laughed weakly at him, Blaine could be such a _nerd_ sometimes. Maybe Kurt was just imagining it, but he could almost feel Blaine smile next to him. "Carole isn't going to change your life. She isn't going to change your Christmas tree. If she cooks, cook with her. I mean, I read the letter, she seems to make your dad happy. I know how much you love your dad, I think you'll be happy too, once you stop freaking out over this new change. Remember, she's not replacing your mom. She is just replacing your dad's loneliness."

"Amazing." Kurt murmured, turning from his position to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, and Kurt didn't need to see the smile to know it was there, he could hear it in Blaine's voice.

"Well, that was incredibly deep and the right thing to say. And you just amaze me, that's all."

Like Blaine, the moment was quite amazing, so it was only fitting for it to be ended suddenly (and therefore tragically) in the form of one Brittany S. Pierce.

"You told Blaine before me?" Brittany cried, grabbing a pillow from a nearby chair and chucking it at Kurt. Luckily for him, it hit Blaine instead. "I thought you loved me!"

Santana and Quinn were just behind Brittany, but luckily for both Kurt and Blaine, they didn't come armed with pillows. Santana was armed with a glare, however.

"Just because we've kissed doesn't mean I love you!" Kurt said to Brittany, going on the defensive. "How do you even know, anyways?"

Santana stepped forward then to comfort an either upset or angry Brittany. "Finn told Rachel, and she told me." Quinn explained.

"And then you told Brittany and Santana. You would." Kurt glared. Quinn just shrugged, not bothering to fight that fact.

Blaine had recovered from the pillow attack, though he seemed flustered, a look Kurt didn't see on him often enough. "How did Brittany know Kurt was even telling me though?"

Brittany seemed to be giving them the cold shoulder, rather literally. Her back was turned. The cold was was just the common room, it was on the cold side. "You seemed to be having a moment. Context clues." Santana spoke for her.

"Lord Tubbington will hear about this great injustice you did to me, Kurt." Brittany said, suddenly spinning around.

After a moment of silence, and a lot of glaring on Brittany's part, Santana said, "We're just going to go get more details from Finn now."

The three of them stared at Brittany and Santana's retreating backs, and linked pinkies, before beginning conversation again. It was the only thing they could do, even if Kurt wanted to get his moment with Blaine back.

"Well, Quinn, we are going to the library to meet up with Blaine's friends. He's convincing them to do the musical. Apparently a couple of them are nervous, it's as if dancing on the common room table doesn't count as public, but a stage does. Would you like to join us?"

"Don't mind if I do, my man is already on board with this whole musical deal." Quinn said, pulling Kurt up off the couch.

"Hm, maybe you should sing that song." Kurt mused while pulling Blaine up off the couch.

"One, My Man does not go with the situation. Two, I think Rachel would literally kill me." Quinn said, shaking her head, and linked her arm in Kurt's.

"Yeah, she probably would." Blaine agreed, linking arms on Kurt's other side.

The library was emptying of students, slowly but surely. Quinn had been the first to leave. Kurt couldn't tell if it was because she was tired of the Warblers, or because she actually did have plans elsewhere. Either way she smiled as she left, which got the Warblers going for the next half hour. This entertained Blaine and Kurt to no end, they just loved to hear guys talk about girls.

So Kurt didn't feel very sorry when he was happy that the Warblers left after that half an hour of squeeing, and two warnings from the Madame Pince about being kicked out for the day if they could not keep their volume to a minimum.

"So Quinn was nice." Blaine commented, looking up from the notes he'd be studying.

Kurt looked up from his notes and laughed. "You mean, it's nice how the Warblers want to join the musical because they saw how pretty Quinn is, and we forgot to mention she's taken?"

Blaine shook his head, but mouthed the word, _yes_.

They went back to silently studying, and Kurt was only distracted by the circles Blaine's thumb was tracing on his hand occasionally.

"Kurt, once we audition for the musical, we are going to have parts." Blaine said suddenly.

"Yes, that is how it generally works, I believe." Kurt said dryly.

"No, well yes, but what I am trying to say it since it's a love potion gone wrong, and there's all that weird love stuff... well we will probably have parts that involve romance that isn't towards one another." Blaine looked immensely worried.

"Blaine, you aren't going to fall in love with whomever you play opposite, are you?" Kurt asked calmly.

"No, of course not!" Blaine exclaimed, looking rather horrified at the thought.

"Well, I'm not either. So problem solved."

Blaine leaned forward, across the table. He tugged on Kurt's hand, and it didn't take Kurt any longer to get the message.

"I've wanted to kiss you since before Brittany interrupted us, so another problem solved." Blaine admitted after the kiss, which of course only made Kurt want to kiss him again. So really, it was Blaine's fault when they were kicked out of the library.

Right before it was his turn to audition, Kurt pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket. Blaine had told him to read it before he went on to sing his song. (They'd picked out songs for each other after they were kicked out of the library.)

The word "Courage" was written in block letters on the notebook paper. Kurt smiled to himself. He was still smiling as he went on to the stage, and he found Blaine's smile in the crowd of onlookers instantly. _Courage _it seemed to say.

The list was posted by the next morning, so everyone went to look at it together. Santana, who wasn't used to being awake so early, but had been dragged out of bed by Quinn, was wearing her emerald green lingerie and Quinn's secret bunny slippers. She wasn't the only one in pajamas, Puck also had no problem taking the early morning journey to the Glee room in only his Snitch pajama bottoms. Tina was in a fluffy robe.

"I don't think I can look at the list, will someone read it out for me?" Rachel asked, looking very nervous, which was odd and even annoying, considering she had gotten a standing ovation for her audition.

"I'll read it." Finn announced, who was there strictly for moral support, and letting Brittany lean on him when she began to drift off, which was oddly often, especially since they were walking at the times it had happened.

"Here goes..." Finn read off the list. One by one, the Glee members cheered as their names were called. Brittany was awakened by Santana's celebratory hug. Finn hugged Rachel as a congratulations as well, and he even lifted her off the ground. Tina and Mike really had a reason to celebrate, their characters were opposite each other.

"Who could separate those two anyways?" Mercedes said, pulling playfully on one of Tina's braids, but she didn't notice on account of how her lips were celebrating with Mike's. "I am so glad I get to be the narrator, I don't have to worry about any of that love stuff." Mercedes didn't mention that since the narrator sang all of their lines, that she had the most music altogether.

"Who is this Wes? Apparently I am going to pursuing him, my competition being someone named David. Game on!" Santana shouted. "This musical might actually be fun after all."

"Yes, I also have two boys chasing after me. Let's go meet these fellas." Brittany agreed, and skipped off. Finn also left for breakfast, so Rachel went with him. Puck left, presumably to go back to sleep.

Blaine was giggling. "Don't laugh at Wes, Blaine. Quinn will be pursuing you. It's a good thing you think she's so nice." Kurt teased.

"And Blaine will be after my boyfriend. Who is in love with himself because he saw his reflection in something shiny. I think Mr. Schue was laughing at us as he assigned these characters." Quinn complained.

"Don't you go thinking you got the hard part, Quinn Fabray. I have to fight over Puck with _Rachel_." Kurt scoffed. "Why do you think he was celebrating? He's playing a teacher that is chased after by students. I'm sure he's had a dream like that before."

Quinn giggled, and patted his back comfortingly. It didn't help. "Well, I don't think Puck realizes his character spends the play running away and pining over his wife who is on a trip in Iceland. He's got a very nice ballad about it."


End file.
